


Love Song

by Cergart



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: “Ох, она знает”.И она знала.





	

**Author's Note:**

Первая часть.

Доктор отвез Роуз на планету Женский Плач с замершими океанами, а затем показал черную дыру и конец мира.

Они разделили на двоих жареную картошку и влюблились.

***

 

— Ты веришь в Бога? — однажды спросила его Роуз, усевшись на сиденье и подтянув ноги к груди, пока он возился под консолью.

Доктор замер и отложил гаечный ключ в сторону.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она пожала плечами.

— Не знаю. Просто… мы столько повидали, и это действительно удивительно, но…неужели тебе никогда не было интересно? У Повелителей Времени вообще есть Бог? Или их у вас куча, как у греков, и вы приносите им жертвы и исполняете ритуальные танцы, или что-то вроде того. Все что я знаю сейчас — ты поклоняешься банановым пальмам.

Доктор фыркнул, и Роуз ухмыльнулась, высунув кончик языка.

— Ты серьезно так думаешь? Что я приношу жертвы богу бананов, пока ты спишь?

— Значит, ты утверждаешь, что не делаешь этого? — на лице Роуз играло веселье, и Доктор ответил ей улыбкой, он всегда разделял ее радость. — Потому что я наткнулась на очень странный наряд в гардеробе…

— Я никогда не делал ни чего подобного, — запротестовал Доктор. — Ты можешь меня представить в солнечном головном уборе и соломенной юбке? — Он как-то думал показать ей свои оранжевые церемониальные одежды, но в итоге решил, что это унижение можно отложить на потом.

— Как будто мы когда-нибудь сможем вытащить тебя из этого свитера.

— Эй, что не так с моим свитером? — возмутился Доктор и усмехнулся, когда Роуз залилась смехом.

***

 

Позже, он скажет ей: Нет. Я не верю.  
А еще позже: Но я верю в тебя.

***

 

Роуз вернулась в ТАРДИС расстроенная: губы надуты, брови нахмурены.

– Что-то случилось? – спосил Доктор. – Твоя мама не...

– Микки.

– Да? И что он сделал? – возможно, в его голосе слишком явственно прозвучало оживление. 

Роуз плюхнулась на сиденье. 

– Ты знаешь, что шестая книга о Гарри Поттере выходит завтра?

Доктор решил ее не обманывать, рассудив, что его сразу раскусят.

– Да.

– Этот идиот нахватался спойлеров из интернета и рассказал мне, кто умрет. Зачем он это сделал? Я же говорила ему, что не хочу знать!

Доктор постарался принять невозмутимый вид.

– Мне очень жаль Роуз. По крайней мере, впереди у тебя еще следующая книга.

– Верно, – вздохнула девушка и прикусила нижнюю губу. – Ненавижу, когда люди сливают конец. Не понимаю, почему они не могут... Доктор?

– Да?

– Почему у тебя такое странное выражение лица?

– ...Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Как будто ты…О, Боже. Доктор!

– Не сейчас, – пробормотал он и торопливо отвернулся к экрану ТАРДИС. – Это очень сложный комплекс расчетов, и ты меня отвлекаешь...

– Это ты слил спойлеры!

– Мы можем обсудить это...

– Ты - архг! Дамблдор мертв, и это твоя вина!

– Эй, я не убивал его! Я только... поделился информацией, это Джо убила его, а не я.

– Ладно, но это твоя вина, что теперь я об этом знаю, – надувшись, Роуз скрестила руки на груди.

Она его в могилу. Доктор пнул ТАРДИС, и корабль неодобрительно загудел.

– Подожди-ка, – встрепенулась Роуз. – Ты сказал “Джо”?

– Наверно.

– Ты знаешь Джоан Роулинг! Ты шутишь! Ты не шутишь!

– Это хорошая новость? – осторожно поинтересовался Доктор.

Роуз улыбнулась и взяла его под руку.

– Доктор, – сказала она, – я думаю, что знаю, как ты можешь загладить свою вину.

***

 

Он планировал отвезти их в Эдинбург, но вместо этого они попали в самый разгар революции на планете Кашубиан.

В тот вечер, он читал ей первую главу Принца-Полукровки в качестве извинения.

***

 

Роуз сказала, что сегодня ее День Рождения и, поскольку Доктор даже не был уверен, сколько ей лет, он взял ее к океану на планету Сет. Они оставили ТАРДИС на одном из архипелагов, покрывавших планету, и взяли маленькую яркую лодку, чтобы выйти в море.

Вода была удивительно прозрачной, а таким необыкновенном цветом не мог похвастаться ни один океан на Земле; когда Роуз уже не могла разглядеть сушу на горизонте, двигатель лодки остановился, Доктор подошел к ней сзади и обхватил ее за плечи.

– Роуз, взгляни.

Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы увидеть то, что его зоркие глаза уже заметили: гигантские, темные тени, подплывающие к ним. Огромная голова показалась над поверхностью, а затем снова скрылась под водой. Роуз задержала дыхание.

– Доктор, кто они?

– Рорквал. Это их дом.

– Они похожи на...

– Китов? Да, но никто еще не выяснил, как они связаны между собой.

Роуз перегнулась над бортом; краем уха она слышала, как Доктор рассказывал о семействе китообразных с ее родной планеты, но, в конце концов, он умолк и исчез в рубке. Роуз ни на что не обращала, кроме созданий, парящих под водой. Именно парящих: она никогда не думала, что кто-то настолько огромный может двигаться с такой грацией.

Она насчитала шесть - нет, один отбился от стаи и теперь плавал рядом с их маленькой лодкой, и еще трое, два поменьше, чем их собратья. Темные глаза наблюдали за ней из-под зеркальной глади воды.

– Привет, – тихо сказала она.

Приветствую тебя с миром, – ответил Рорквал.

– Извини, я не... ты у меня в голове?

Звучный смех раздался у нее в мыслях. 

Это близко к истине,. Я нахожусь в своей собственной голове, а ты находишься в своей.

– Я Роуз. Роуз Тайлер, с Земли.

Череда образов промелькнула в голове, но Роуз успела разглядеть только отрывки: рождение, первое плаванье, северные земли, что рассказывали сказки об имени Рорквала. Там было что-то еще, что-то больше и глубже, но ей никак не удавалось ухватить суть.

И потом: Для тебя, Роуз Тайлер, с Земли. Песня.

– Песня? Для... ох, – успела вымолвить Роуз, прежде чем дрожь пробежала по ее телу, и она услышала музыку.

Она крепко схватилась за бортик лодки, чтобы не упасть, потому что песня звучала, песня лилась; она началась тихо и плавно, а потом начала разрастаться, поднялась до длинной чистой ноты, и мелодия пела ”Беги”, следующая часть играла “Я так рад, что встретил тебя”, а другая подхватывала ”Фантастика”. Она знала эти части. Музыка пела ей Сейчас, и Роуз чувствовала ее в кончиках пальцев и где-то глубоко внутри; и был перелив, который пел Скоро, и Скоро было соткано из золота и такой печали, что на глаза навернулись слезы и покатились по щекам.

А потом песня изменилась, снова воспарила и наполнилась такой радостью, какой Роуз никогда не знала, и радость эта была настолько всеобъемлющей, что жгла, и в ней слышались смерть звезд, рождение галактик, и гудение ТАРДИС. Песня заполняла мысли, а потом снова изменилась. Печаль, которую Роуз чувствовала в золотом мареве не могла сравниться с той скорбью: словно сердце вырвали из груди. Мир умирает, день заканчивается, и теперь кругом только вечная ночь.

Дыхание перехватило.

Песня несла ночь, но в этом мраке прозвучала новая нота. И имя этой ноте было Надежда.

Мои соболезнования, - произнес Рорквал.

– Что за песня это была? – задыхаясь, прошептала Роуз. 

Песня Жизни, Роуз Тайлер. Песня Любви. Запомни ее, сохрани ее в секрете; однажды ты будешь нуждаться в ней.

– Хорошо. Спасибо. Спасибо тебе, – выдавила Роуз, а затем опустилась на палубу и закрыла лицо руками. Доктор нашел ее сидящей напротив рубки. Тушь потекла от уже высохнуть на ветру слез.

– Роуз, что случилось...

Роуз бросилась к нему, притянула к себе и уткнулась лицом в старую кожаную куртку.

– Скажи, что с нами все будет в порядке, – попросила она.

– Шшш, – Доктор обнял ее. – Конечно, мы будем в порядке.

С ними и правда все было хорошо.

***

 

Вторая часть.

Она любила, что независимо от того, какой облик он носил, ее ладонь всегда легко ложилась в его.

***

 

–... Мо вышла замуж, твоя Кейша тоже помолвлена и ты с Доктором. Я начинаю чувствовать себя старой девой, – Джеки встряхнула джинсы Роуз и нахмурилась. – Серьезно Роуз, тебе надо приобрести новую одежду. Тут низ....

– Мама, – прервала ее Роуз. – мы с Доктором не женаты.

–...весь ободран, посмотри! Он когда-нибудь водил тебя по магазинам? Подозреваю, что нет. Похищает мою дочь на своем космическом корабле, и даже не может обеспечить ее приличной одеждой, какая наглость...

– Мама, мы не женаты.

– Конечно, нет, дорогая, разве я так сказала? Хотя, если посмотреть...

– Роуз! – возглас прозвучал приглушенно, но очень знакомо; Роуз подняла глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Доктор чуть не влетел в стеклянную дверь прачечной. Он проскользнул в самый последний момент и резко затормозил перед ней; груша выпала их вороха вещей у него в руках и покатилась к ее ногам. 

– Роуз, кто-то украл мои наброски Двигателя Бесконечной Невероятности и подменил их грушами! Да не просто грушами, а грушами "Анжу”! Самый мерзкий и отвратительный выбор - ты и представить себе не можешь, как ужасны груши "Анжу”, но я пытаюсь объяснить...

– Доктор, – Роуз привлекла его внимание. Он умолк, хотя его губы продолжали беззвучно двигаться в негодовании. Роуз удалось подавить улыбку, но ее глаза предательски блестели. – Где должны были быть твои чертежи?

Он скривился.

– В библиотеке, нижний стеллаж секции ботаники, но...

– Ага, и ты проверил каждый шкаф в своей спальне? Потому что в последний раз ты потерял свои бумаги...

– Конечно! – Его лицо просияло. – Роуз Тайлер, ты гений! А я думал, что кто-то украл мои чертежи и подложил мне фрукты. – Он заключил ее в крепкие объятия, все еще держа в руках груши, а затем выкинул их в стиральную машинку и ускакал прочь.

– Он абсолютный псих, – вынесла вердикт удивленная Джеки. – И как ты уживаешься с ним...

Роуз улыбнулась, вынула из машинки грушу и надкусила.

Сок стек по ее подбородку.

***

 

“Ох, она знает”, 

И она знала.

***

 

Сидя в консольной, Доктор рассказывал ей о Галлифрее.

– Небо было оранжевым, а на деревьях росли серебряные листья, и когда по утрам всходило солнце, казалось, что весь мир был объят огнем.

Роуз ласково провела рукой по стене ТАРДИС.

– Повелители Времени, какими они были?

– Они были, – Доктор подумал о Романе, Мастере и Сьюзан. – Они были древними и мудрыми, предпочитали ни во что не вмешиваться и были очень...

– Очень что?

– Очень человечными, – закончил он, удивляясь сказанному. – Они были людьми. Не такими как земляне - у нас нет таких слов как любовь, ты знаешь? – но в конечном итоге… в них было много человеческого.

– Что, правда? Нет слова любовь?

– Не так, как ты это понимаешь. Любовь очень неточное слово. Любовь, любовь, любовь, я могу любить чипсы, ТАРДИС или всю Вселенную. Смысловые оттенки могут свести с ума.

– Ты... разве они не...

– Конечно, – ответил Доктор. – Мы - они - выражали это по-другому. Люди не говорят о настоящей, глубокой любви. Если бы ты захотела сказать о своей любви к картошке... ну, ты не смогла бы, на Галлифрее не выращивают картофель, что многое объясняет, если ты меня спросишь, но, если бы они занялись огородством, ты бы говорила, что обожаешь картошку или предпочитаешь картошку.

– Так вы все были Повелителями Времени? Не...Галлифрелянами?

– Галлифрейцами, – поправил он. – Нет. Повелители Времени учатся в Академии. В возрасте восьми лет детей берут к Неизмеримому Разлому, чтобы показать Вихрь во всей его чистой силе. Твоя реакция предсказывала твой статус в дальнейшей жизни; если ты сходил с ума - ну, ты сходил с ума, если был вдохновлен, значит, тебе предстояло совершить великие дела...

– Ты сбежал, не так ли?

Брови Доктора в изумлении взметнулись вверх, хотя он не должен удивляться, что Роуз хорошо его знает.

– Я убежал. Как ты узнала?

Она пожала плечами.

– Не знаю, просто догадка.

Он почти сказал ей: нет, это не так.

Вместо этого Доктор взял ее за руку и потянул наружу.

***

 

“Навсегда”.

Девятьсот лет, и он никогда не хотел ничего так сильно, как верить ей.

***

 

Момент, когда он оставил ее в заливе Злого Волка, растянулся в вечность; тысячи, миллионы мыслей роились в ее голове, но Роуз поняла, что вспоминает какие-то маленькие моменты. Как они читают друг другу Гарри Поттера, как он показал ей плазменный шторм в туманности Конская Голова, то, с каким волнением он преодолел тягу к мармеладкам, и его сильные, волосатые руки. Казалось невозможно странным, что время продолжало бежать вперед.

И тогда она вспомнила песню, что слышала когда-то. Золотую, волшебную песню. Песню, что закончилась одной искрящейся нотой в черном безмолвии.

– Роуз, милая, – позвала мама. – Ты в порядке?

Когда Роуз обернулась, слезы на ее щеках уже высохли.

– Нет. Но думаю, что буду.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – спросил Микки.

– Найти путь обратно, конечно, – не задумываясь Роуз. – Но до тех пор... до тех пор я собираюсь прожить фантастическую жизнь.

***

 

И ей это удалось.

***

 

Третья часть.

Через две вселенные, пустоту и десять миллионов лет она нашла его. Радость Доктора затмила удивление, стоило ему ее заметить.

– Роуз Тайлер, – просиял он. Мелкие морщинки вокруг его глаз и ямочки на щеках были такими знакомыми.

– Доктор, – улыбнулась в ответ Роуз. Она тоже была немного старше и немного моложе; и, глядя на него, годы улетели прочь, словно подхваченные ветром листья.

– Мне кажется, – проговорил Доктор, – я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

Она подошла ближе и взяла его за руку. 

– Знаешь, Доктор, я думаю тебе не обязательно говорить это.

***

 

Они прожили жизнь вместе.

И, несмотря ни на что, были счастливы.


End file.
